


Friendship is Magic

by moomin (kokuchim)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Crack Treated Seriously, Doyoung identifies with a pony and STRUGGLES, Gen, M/M, Well it's set in Canon, fluffy too, its about friendship, or should I say bronyhood, the jaeyong is a side pairing but quite prevalent here, think of this as a parallel universe I suppose, this was mostly fueled by my imagination of Doyoung struggling with accepting he's a brony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokuchim/pseuds/moomin
Summary: The slow, reluctant conversion of one Kim Doyoung into bronyhood.





	Friendship is Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelmarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelmarie/gifts).



> I don’t know why I wrote this but without Masha’s headcanons and egging me on this would not have been possible. Unbeta’ed. Read at your own risk.

 

 

**Stage 1: SKEPTICISM.**

 

To trace back the root cause of this cartoon infestation is to point fingers at one Japanese citizen, Nakamoto Yuta. The instigator, the propagator, the main reason why this has escalated into one huge avalanche that left night but Doyoung unaffected. 

Yuta merely digs into his apple, transfixed at the TV as Twilight Sparkle helps out Applejack pick apples for a party that will be happening soon. Mark has turned on the subtitiles and they watch intensely as if My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is an oscar-worthy film. Doyoung scoffs. He himself takes a bite of a potato chip. 

Of course, while Yuta has been unapologetic of his love of anime even dating back to their trainee days, My Little Pony is a western cartoon. He wouldn’t have been familiar with it back in Osaka. Doyoung knows that if anyone, he should be pointing the finger at Johnny, the chicago-bred american was the one to introduce the show to Yuta in the first place. 

\------------

“Oh so there was a brony convention back at my hometown and one of my friends went,” Johnny says one day in the van to Mark. The Canadian snickers. “Isn’t that the one for like the kids show? My Little Pony?”

A nod. 

“Okay but you have to be very specific about it. Because there’s My Little Pony the toy and then there’s _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ , which is the cartoon. The Bronies are fans of the cartoon and well, sometimes the toy.”

At this moment, Yuta looks back curiously. “What cartoon are you talking about?”

“My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.”

“Is it any good?” Yuta asks.

“There’s a cult following of adults who watch it.”

“Huh,” is all Yuta says before he slinks back properly into his seat. Doyoung had thought that would have been the end of that discussion.

\-------

Four days later he sees the three of them sitting around the couch munching on popcorn, already on the second season trying their hardest not to cry.

Needless to say, Doyoung was disturbed. Because really? A girl’s cartoon about ponies? What the hell was up about that? Those three are way, waaay too old for shows like these. They aren’t children anymore. With a huff, he stands up to place his dirty dish in the sink before slinking off to his room to watch age-appropriate k-dramas.

Doyoung knows he has his priorities straight, thank you very much. 

**Stage 2: EXPOSURE.**

In a span of a week Yuta, Johnny and Mark have found yet another unsuspecting victim in the form of a dimpled ray of sunshine named Jaehyun. The poor sod had gotten curious at what the hell Yuta was watching on the treadmill while they were both at the gym. Exercising. Doing manly stuff. The works. 

“Is that a cartoon?”

“Yeah, Johnny introduced me to it. It’s really good.”

Jaehyun presses start on his treadmill and begins jogging at an incline. “It kinda looks girly.”

Yuta smiles shrewdly. “That’s what you said about Sailor Moon too but guess who enjoyed watching it anyway.”

Jaehyun laughs as he pretends to do a Sailor Moon pose. Yuta chuckles along with him, still half-transfixed on the episode on the screen. 

“Is it on Netflix? Maybe I can watch it later after Enana.”

Yuta nods and smiles. The nice one that could cure cancer. 

“You wont regret it, I promise.”

Needless to say, Jaehyun had gotten addicted soon after. He watches it during breaks between practices and while relaxing at home. Of course, anything that Jaehyun is interested, Taeyong would be curious about too. So he watches with Jaehyun until he too has been infected. 

A few weeks later, while Doyoung and Taeil were waiting for their turn to record for their next album, he hears Taeil humming the My Little Pony theme song under his breath as he highlights his copy of their upcoming single. 

“Is that....are you watching that cartoon?” Doyoung asks.

“Yes, I watched it with Sicheng as a bonding experience. Yuta recommended it to us,” the older male replied good naturedly. “I like the song numbers, very inspirational.”

Doyoung faces away, trying to maintain a straight face. The producer calls for him to enter the studio and so he stands up. He tries to be professional about it. Tries not to think about the sinking feeling of horror and dread this children’s tv show has wrought upon his bandmates and here he was, helpless to stop it. 

For a while, Doyoung thought that at least the epidemic was contained within the 127 dorms but to his abject horror one day as he brought some snacks over to the Dreamies, he was utterly wrong. 

“Hey hyung,” they call out to him distractedly. They were converging in the living room huddled around Jeno’s ipad. He sees Ten huddled along with Chenle, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung watching with rapt attention at the ipad’s screen. Donghyuck sees him and calls him over to the kitchen. Doyoung settles the bags onto the kitchen island while Donghyuck putters around the stove, tending to a huge pot of Ramyun. 

“Is that...is that...what I think it is?” Doyoung asks. He hopes against hope he was able to hide the quiver in his voice. Luckily, Donghyuck seems to be too preoccupied with cooking to take note of the variation in his pitch. Or his veritable distress. 

“My little pony? Yeah. Mark introduced it to us. I’ve already watched that episode with Mark before so I volunteered to make us ramyun to eat.”

“Mark, he uhh, introduced it to you too?”

Donghyuck divides the ramyun equally into 8 bowls. 

“Well, I got curious about it since he’s been talking about it a lot with Johnny hyung. I like to be up to date you know? I used to tease him about it a lot too but he had me watch one episode and,” Donghyuck pauses dramatically to look Dongyoung dead in the eye. 

“I thought it was going to be childish and stupid like I dunno that cockroach show on cartoon network but it’s really good. I don’t think they made it just for kids to watch. It’s very relatable.”

Donghyuck smiles as he carries a tray of their food. “You’re welcome to join us! Thank you for bringing us snacks by the way.”

Doyoung nods silently as he watches Donghyuck marching back to the living room with the ramyun and snacks in tow. 

It’s a few days after practicing for their Black on Black performance for SM Town that he sees the epidemic has spread even further. Kun, darling, smart, wise Kun had even gotten into it. He sees him watching the show with korean subtitles alongside Yukhei and Jungwoo. 

“Hyung, join us!” Yukhei says in his booming stilted korean. A huge grin on his face as he beckons him closer with his hand. Doyoung merely shakes his head, smiles apologetically before he leaves the room quite shaken. 

It’s just a stupid cartoon about ponies and friendship and magic and what the hell was up with that show anyways? It’s meant and catered for little girls. What do grown ass men and teenagers see in the goddamn thing for them to be watching it at any chance they get?

Their manager calls him over to talk about his schedule for the day. Embarrassingly, Doyoung doesn’t realise he’s complaining about his bandmates watching a stupid pony show under his breath. Manager smiles at him and ruffles his hair. “Don’t be like that Doyoung-ah. Be better. Don’t say it’s terrible until you’ve tried it.”

“Have you watched it as well?” Doyoung asks with slight derision coating his voice. 

Manager only nods. “I watch it with my nieces. It’s actually pretty good. Lots of life lessons in it.”

He feels faint. 

\-------- 

 

Still, Doyoung resists. He puts up a brave fight. He tries to be the adult in this situation while his bandmates are off discussing about the finer points and lessons in the latest episode over a water break. 

He stays strong even after he delivers the first box of merchandise Yuta and apparently even Taeil have bought for themselves. They wear their shirts proudly around the dorm. Rainbow Dash and Applejack respectively. 

Jaehyun pouts with envy as Taeyong rubs his back, trying against hope not too coo at how cute he’s being. Jaehyun knows how adorable his pout can be. His face could be such a terrible weapon of mass destruction and the younger man definitely knew how to wield it with deadly accuracy.

“Do you want a My Little Pony Shirt as well Jaehyunnie?” Taeyong asks quietly but not quietly enough for Doyoung not to overhear. Oh god, he did _not sign up for this._

Jaehyun nods as he lays his head on Taeyong’s bony shoulder.

“Okay, hyung will buy it for you.” The older man chuckles as he whips out his phone to search for a supplier. 

“Whose shirt do you want to wear?”

“I want a Fluttershy shirt and maybe you can get a Rarity one,” Jaehyun says in that small cutesy voice Doyoung knows that Taeyong practically melts over and just caves in everytime. 

Taeyong brings the phone closer to make it easier for Jaehyun to choose. “Let’s get couple shirts! Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“yeah, i’d like that. It’ll go well with our friendship bracelet,” Jaehyun smiles, showing off those dimples of his in all their golden glory. 

Doyoung can’t take much more of this. Soon enough, the two are going to go into overdrive and start calling each other pet names and Doyoung still has the right to be bitter about his life so he retreats into the safety of his room. 

There is no way in hell he’s going to succumb to his. Never. He swears on it.

**Stage 3: ADDICTION.**

 However, like a wise song from an obscure 2000 era disney movie based off a classic novel about pirates now set in space once said, _“everything is made to be broken.”_ So does Doyoung’s promise to himself. 

It’s late at night or very early in the morning depending on your point of view and Doyoung cannot sleep at all. He’s already slept the whole day away and the consequences of his poor life choices reflect on how awake he is right now. Granted he’s always been a night owl but god, Doyoung wants to sleep and yet his brain is so awake. 

He tries to convince himself that opening Netflix and typing in the search words didn’t mean anything. He was just going to watch one episode, laugh about how corny and childish it is before getting bored enough and eventually fall asleep. That was it. That was the plan. 

He didn’t expect it to be so goddamn engaging and relatable and amusing. He didn’t expect himself to get so emotionally invested into a group of 6 ponies (“Mane Six” Yuta’s voice traitourously whispers in the cavern of his sleep-deprived mind) trying to save Ponyville from Nightmare Moon. He didn’t expect the shout of joy that escapes his lips as they defeat the evil pony and save the town. 

It ends all too brief. Doyoung is unsatisfied. It can’t end there. There has to be more and there is. 

Episode 2 will play in 10 seconds. 

8 seconds.

He really should close it.

6 seconds.

He doesn’t understand why he’s hesitating.

4 seconds.

How easy it would be to just close the tab, fulfill his mission and just let it end there. He’s already achieved his goal anyway. It’s done. It’s time to move on. It’s time to be an adult. Adult’s don’t watch shows about ponies and castles and its—childish. Doyoung is not a child. He’s stopped being one after he decided he was going to be an idol. 

2 seconds.

Doyoung shudders as his fingers hover over the exit button. He’s shaking. 

Still, Doyoung can’t ignore the pang in his chest that tells him to watch just one more episode. It can’t hurt. It’s just one more episode. No one needs to know. 

The screen goes black and comes alive after it shifts to the next episode. 

Doyoung smiles as Twilight Sparkle comes into the frame, trotting off to wherever she needs to be at this moment in Ponyville. He relaxes into his bed, his phone hovering over his face, casting blue light over it.

He’s lucky that Taeil had opted to sleepover at the Dreamies for tonight. 

He can enjoy this in secret for just a while longer. 

\------

He ends up watching the entire first season before falling asleep comfortably in his bed. He’s tired and slightly cranky when Taeyong shakes him awake to eat breakfast at the table. He groans and rubs his puffy eyes. He’s never done well on a lack of sleep anyways. 

“You seem really tired. Did you get any sleep last night Hyung?” Jaehyun asks over a mouthful of cereal. Taeyong tuts and wipes off the excess milk from his chin with a napkin. 

God, it’s too early for them to be this lovely in the morning. Doyoung can only be bitter at his singledom for so many times in a day. 

“I was watching a tv series. Couldn’t sleep.” He says as he pours himself a bowl of Corn Flakes. 

“What did you watch?” Johnny asks between sips of his Americano. 

“My—“ Doyoung stops himself. Beads of sweat starting to form in the back of his neck. Close. So close. He can’t let anyone find out he’s been converted to watching the show too. He was just curious. That’s it. He’s not like. He’s not a brony. Definitely not. Definitely. Okay. 

Johnny looks at him expectantly to finish his sentence. He takes another sip. 

“My friend, uhh...Jinyoung told me to watch Still 17. So I did. Up until the latest episode. I was really engaged.”

Sicheng smiles at him. “I watch that too. We should watch the next episode together next time.”

Doyoung feels so sinful that he’s lied to Sicheng. Darling Sicheng whose heart is pure and now Doyoung is tainted. His conscience is screaming for him to come clean that ‘no, i’m sorry i didn’t watch Still 17 because I was so engrossed in that stupid children’s cartoon you guys all adore, you know the one  I kept making fun of inside my head but ended up loving as well until 5 am in the goddamn morning’ but the words don’t leave his mouth. In fact they taste like ash.

He swallows them. Keeps them buried in the back of his throat under several servings of corn flakes until it’s too late to bring it up now that the rest of the group has moved on to talk about other things. 

It’s okay. It’s his secret anyway. It’s his burden to bear. It’s childish and it isn’t normal and Doyoung can leave with his silence. 

\------

He makes a schedule of when to watch it. 

First, he makes sure that he only watches it when he’s absolutely sure he’s alone and won’t be barged into or interrupted. Mostly he watches an episode while he takes a number 2 because obviously it’s not going to be a problem if he takes too long in the bathroom. He’s beein doing that for a long time anyways. Second, he can’t ever watch it when there’s a chance of being discovered. That means, he can’t watch in the van with his members even though he’s dying to look at their screens because “thats the next episode” and he’s cool. Kim Dongyoung is fucking cool okay. Like a cucumber. Last, he’ll allow himself to watch only 1-2 episodes. An hour at most. He can’t binge watch again. It’ll be too suspicious. Kim Dongyoung doesn’t do suspicious. He’s a perfectly normal, functioning adult who apparently relates intensely with a pony. He is not in denial. Maybe. 

Still, the secrecy makes him feel terribly lonely a lot. He can’t join his friends in discussing the latest episodes and recaps. He can’t tell them how much he also wants to be asked who his favorite pony is or what theme was the most compelling because all they know is “Doyoung thinks My Little Pony is childish and he’s not that interested in it because he is a fully functional adult.” Doyoung hates himself sometimes but he isn’t ready at all to come clean yet either. So he’s stuck. 

Eventually, Doyoung makes use of his steadily improving English skills to join a community online. He joins a reddit community to gush about his feelings because he still can’t believe he identifies with a pony, what the actual fuck and to discuss the episodes with others since he can’t join the discussions with his bandmates because, technically he hasn’t watched it. It will remain that way to them until the end of time, if he can help it. Kim Dongyoung is an adult except in the privacy of his chambers thank you very much. 

It works out. It works out splendidly with anyone none the wiser but still Doyoung feels the churn in his stomach about how dishonest he’s being. Knots twisting and folding into his gut as if it was a slowly shortening noose tied around a ticking time bomb strapped on his chest. 

He doesn’t like that feeling. He hates it. Still, he lies. 

 

**Stage 4: EVANGELISM.**

Today, NCT127  has a scheduled fan meeting in Los Angeles. They have all been excited about it, ever since they were invited for KCON 2018 again this year. The room is packed full of their fans who shake their lightsticks and chant their names as they dance a few of their hit songs. The adrenaline is still coursing through his veins as he sits down alongside his members on a long table. 

They are answering fan questions right now from inside a fishbowl. 

“Who are you roommates with right now in the hotel?” Johnny reads aloud  before answering “I’m sharing a room with Yuta at the moment.”

The crowd shouts and Doyoung smiles a bit. Johnny passes the fishbowl to him and he thanks him graciously. He picks a green colored paper and reads out loud. 

“What shows are you watching right now?“

“Very apt question for our Doyoungie,” Taeil says in his microphone that the rest of his bandmembers agree on. Of course, Doyoung has always had impeccable taste.

So of course he was going to recommend something amazing, something cool, something worth watching. He doesn’t expect himself to be honest and say, “ Recently I’be been watching this show called My Little Pony. It’s actually pretty great. My favorite episode has got to be the one from Season 5 “Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep” and I just loved how you could relate to it if there was ever a moment in your life that you felt so much intense hatred and guilt towards yourself for something you’ve done?”

Doyoung pauses to adjust the mike closer as he continues to gush, unaware of the fact that his bandmates have all fallen silent, slack-jawed in awe of what could only be considered a miracle.  

“Context! Luna is another pony in the show and she’s like the main reason there’s this thing called the Tantabus that’s like a nightmare monster that wants to escape to the real world since she created it out of the guilt of hurting everyone in Ponyville before. Eventually Twilight Sparkle convinces her to forgive herself and the monster disappears.  It resonated with me since there has been times where I regretted so many things in the past but it takes a lot of courage to admit that you were wrong and that you can change for the better and it starts with forgiving yourself.”

“That was my favorite episode too,” Taeyong discloses quietly. “I cried when I watched that. Jaehyun was with me at the time.”

It is at this particular moment in time that Doyoung realizes belatedly that he has come out of his proverbial brony closet unwittingly. The crowd is silent until Doyoung mutters an embarrassing “Oh my god, I never meant to tell anyone that,” which causes them to start laughing. Even his bandmembers can’t hide the mirth in their eyes.

Doyoung is mortified. He never meant to admit it to anyone. Never. Ever. 

He never meant to utter those words out loud but still he has to continue. He has to be professional even though all he wants to do is hide inside his hotel room forever or die a slow and painful death. How can he ever look Yuta in the eye again after he disses the show day after day when they invite him over to watch it with the rest of them. He feels so goddamn humiliated. 

“When did you start to watch it?” Another fan asks. 

“I started watching it after Yuta, Johnny, Mark and Jaehyun started to watch it. It’s not half-bad.” Not half-bad, he scoffs. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic has him more addicted and emotionally invested than any other K-drama he’s ever watched and he’s watched a lot.

“I guess you could consider us bronies,” Johnny says with a smile. Taeil rummages in his pocket to show everyone his Applejack keychain. The crowd goes wild before Taeyong, blessed Taeyong shifts the topic somewhere else and the spotlight is not on Doyoung for once and he’s thankful. 

So far the situation is saved. They sign some albums and when they are all back at the hotel, the boys are dying to pester him about it but Doyoung just can’t handle that right now. He just can’t. So he excuses himself to his managers and heads off to his room to sleep it off. Mostly to hide from everyone.

He hears Taeyong knocking the door to his room but he doesn’t have the energy to open the door. He buries himself under the covers, looking at SNS accounts of himself on twitter, because fuck, he is a masochist. He likes to see himself be crucified by the media.  

Doyoung is so brave. He wasn’t afraid to tell people he still watches cartoons. Just can’t believe it had to be My Little Pony? I mean really? 

Doyoung is very honest. I like that about him. I feel happy that I’m not alone in liking MLP. It’s a great show.

Oh my god Doyoung Oppa likes to watch it. I’m going to start watching it too. 

> Doyoung is brony. Wtffffffff rofffflll.

> So does that mean Doyoung has a pony name for himself too? Oh my god what could he be calling himself on the internet. 
> 
> _Do you think Doyoungie reads My Little Pony fanfiction? Haha oml that would be funny as hell._
> 
> _Oh my god Taeyong thinks he can be forgiven? What a fucking joke nobody’s gonna forget his past._
> 
> _NCT are bunch of weird assholes. I mean who the fuck watches kids shows._

> _I think it’s good that NCT is being honest and true to themselves about this. It’s an educational show and I’m happy at how they treated the ponies. Don’t diss the show unless you’ve watched it. It’s not what you think it is._

He knows he shouldn’t be scrolling on twitter right now. He really shouldn’t. But he can’t help himself. He can’t help but feel hurt that even though there’s more supportive posts for him among the nctzens it’s just too much. He feels so dishonest and dirty and like he’s let himself down. Like he’s let everyone down. 

Liking cartoons meant for girls isn’t normal. He never wanted anyone else to know about this side of him. It was always meant to be his little secret. He never meant to drag any of his members into the whole mess too. Now everyone’s making fun of them for liking this cartoon and it’s all Doyoung’s fault. So many people are going to hate NCT more because he didn’t have the discretion of just keeping his mouth shut. Some hyung he is, he doesn’t deserve anything.

he knows that speaking truthfully about his favorite show, dare he say it, is supposed to feel liberating and it does. It makes him feel free, but it also makes him feel terribly guilty. He’s conflicted. Doyoung cries into his pillow, feeling sorry for himself. 

**Stage 5: BRONYHOOD.**

It’s been a couple of days since the fan meet and Doyoung knows he can’t hide from his bandmates any longer. They still have a schedule to keep. Appearances to maintain. Interviews to give. 

He smiles at the cameras, makes jokes and does his best to be professional about it. The radio interviewers ask each of them who their favorite out of the Mane 6 are and Doyoung truthfully answers, “Twilight Sparkle” to the delight of the radio host whose niece apparently also likes the same character. Doyoung winces but soldiers on.

He makes sure that there is no more need for a follow-up question and leaves the rest of his bandmates to field the questions about why they love the show a lot. Yuta and Johnny do splendidly at this. He’s going to be okay. He just has to get through this. 

After promotions are done, they order takeout at In-and-Out Burgers and wait in the hotel room for them to arrive. His bandmates are looking at him oddly as if waiting for him to open up about it. 

The tension is so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Eventually Johnny braves it out and asks him directly. “So you’ve been watching My Little Pony too now?” 

The silence is so palpable you could hear a pin drop on the carpet. Still, Doyoung should be thankful to Johnny. He really should. He’s given him a chance to talk about this civilly with hisband members  even after he threw them under the bus a few days ago at the fanmeeting. He can apologize now. 

“I’m sorry.”

Mark looks at him confusedly. “Why are you sorry hyung?”

“I know I shouldn’t have said that you guys liked the show. I mean it isn’t normal.”

Yuta looks at him seriously. “I don’t see how that is a problem. It is true. We really love the show. I don’t think we should be embarrassed about telling people about it.”

“It’s a girl’s cartoon show. It isn’t meant for adults to watch and I never even asked you guys about it. Hell, I never even told you guys I’ve been watching it and for me to do that to you guys...”Doyoung trails off uncertainly, having trouble keeping his voice steady amidst all the guilt he feels. 

Johnny regards him seriously. Taeyong has moved to rub his shoulders comfortingly as he struggles not to cry. He feels so embarrassed and ashamed. 

“While I do think that maybe we could have had a heads up about it, I don’t think you did anything bad. Sure, it’s a cartoon meant for children but plenty of adults watch the show. It is a good show I would let my hypothetical daughter or son watch.”

“More than anything, it talks about things that are hard like addiction, gender fluidity and what happens when you lie and teaches lessons that I hope young children will understand and try not to do. There’s nothing wrong about it. I’m glad that you understand why we like it too,” Yuta finishes before smiling encouragingly. 

“It’s not embarrassing at all hyung,” Donghyuck says and moves to hug Doyoung. 

“We love you and accept you and if anyone else has a problem with it, they can go through me,” Taeyong says protectively as he moves to embrace him as well. The rest of the team all murmur their assent as they close ranks on him. Doyoung doens’t know whether he should break away since he’s never been a huge fan of skinship or just take it in. Take in the fact that they are all bros in this. A fucking bronyhood, if you could believe it.

In the end, Doyoung allows himself to be held. To be safe. To be warm. To be accepted. To be cherished. To be lifted up. To be allowed to be different and still be relevant. They stay this way until the burgers arrive and their managers tell them to eat before heading out yet again. 

They decide to eat on the floor as they stay in a circle, making sure to keep close. Not ready to give each other too much space after what they have talked about. Instead, Yuta opens the floor to have a discussion and get to know Doyoung’s opinons about the show. They talk about their favorite episodes. Which pony figurine they’d want to collect. The themes that the show has tacked so far. Later Taeil, hooks up his ipad to the speaker and they collectively decide to watch the first episode of the latest season together. 

Doyoung is nestled just in between Yuta and Mark who take turns to squeeze his arms reassuringly. 

He feels at peace like this. More than anything he treasures each of these boy’s friendship and acceptance more than anything. 

Taeyong’s leadership. Taeil’s calm guidance. Johnny’s easy going attitude, Mark’s earnestness and hardwork, Jaehyun’s kindness. Yuta’s strong beliefs in doing what’s right and being true to yourself, Sicheng’s openness despite his shyness, and Donghyuck’s mischievousness that hides how pure he is at heart. 

He’s happy to have made friends like them. Happier still that they are all family. Even the ones back home. He’s gotten text messages from them showing their support and while he has been teased about being to shy to come out of his brony closet it’s alright. He ins’t angry. If anything he feels happy. 

 He still can’t believe its cartoon show that cements the lesson for him but it isn’t wrong. He watches Twilight Sparkle having fun at a party with her friends. Her long main moving in classic 2D flash animation the show is known for and feels at peace.

He gets it now. 

It really is magical. Friendship, that is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> also if you're feeling generous and umm don't mind helping me im leaving my [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/kokuchim) here. If you just wanna talk about otters and other things you can message me on [twt](https://twitter.com/kokuchim) here.


End file.
